Deep Fangs
by prodinius.bl15
Summary: Description : Kim Minseok is a unclaimed Omega he get one night stand with his famous school mate Oh Sehun and after that the boy disappeared and leave him a pup in his stomach. Foreword : "Sometimes where just looking too far to find someone that we want , but most of the times you only need to look beside you to see the person that you really need in your lifetime"
1. Chapter 1 (06-25 12:38:19)

Exactly thousand years ago.

There was a teen ager alpha who really hates Omega his name is Saseum (사슴) his personality is really different from his name which means "deer" which is a prey the one who usually being hunted but in reality he is the one who always hunt the weaks he is a "predator". Sasuem is no different to an alpha personality he always the one who want to lead , to take over , he is a dominant type exactly like his father who is the leader of their pack however he didn't know what his mother looks like or he just don't want to remember it.For him Omega is just a bunch of weaklings that don't have the strength to fight back , their just bunch of boneless wolf that always hiding in the strength of alpha "hindrances" that's what he call them.

But there's one Omega whose really getting on his nerve his name is Goyangi ( 고양이 ) which means "cat" that the bloodlines is came from the wild animals the "lion" which is the king of the jungle .There's really nothing bad that Goyangi did to him but that's really what pissed him more .


	2. Chapter 2

"The temptation will lead to a unavoidable situation and the story that supposed to end will start again"

A tall-handsome guy wearing a uniform stand infront of the classroom with his killer-smile . Everyone was staring at him with admiration -yeah everyone including the female teacher , female students and also the male students. Every teacher praise the guy -every female in the school is dreaming of him and every male students envy him .His name is Oh Sehun the grandson of the owner of the university , the president of his own classroom, the newly elected student council president and most of all the Moon of the university . Everyone was dreaming in their own world together with Oh Sehun but his vision was only focusing to a quiet omega that staring outside the window watching the raindrops to fall down .

Oh Sehun cough fakely to catch the attention of the male omega but instead everyone seems to get back in their own world and realized that day dreaming . He succeed on catching the attention of the male Omega and finally stare infront . Sehun smiled sweetly before speaking .

" I just want to invite everyone at my house this Saturday - tomorrow at my house as a thankful party as well as celebration for being a newly elected student council president of this school . I hope all of you can attend - cause your my classmates thank you " He said then smiled again before getting back to his sit but truly his unsatisfied cause the person that he want to really attend doesn't give any interests on going but well he is prepared for it. The girls squeal because of the last smile that Oh Sehun made so the teacher walk infront and stop them.

" Okay stop making unpleasant sound girls your like a dying whale -! Listen to me it's also regards to the announcement/invitation that Mr. Oh said" and that's enough to makes the unpleasant sounds stopped. " As we know Mr.Oh is also the president of our classroom as well as the student council president of this school - and ofcourse he is also our Moon . He have so much responsibilities right now which is a burden to him but we don't have someone that is more suitable in this position than him right ?" -all the females students nod ."So as a gift to Mr.Oh before starting his duties next week I required all of you to attend the party . There's also the chance that he will choose his staff in the party so as his classmates support him .I will not entertain any excuses that not so valid okay that's all goodbye" and the prof get out in the classroom.

That statement of his prof. made Oh Sehun smirked and to his classmates smile widely .Sehun knew that everyone in his classroom will not let go the chance to attend his party even the boys of course cause they can have the chance to hook up with some other girls to the party . Except from one person and that's the male -Omega besides the window .Kim Minseok . Those statements that he made his prof. say was all lie of course it's not a burden to him to handle those positions he have underlings to do that . He just want to make sure that the person he wants to go could say no this time . He invited Minseok before to have lunch with him or to go to the library together but the timid Omega always finding a reason to excuse himself but not this time .Sehun smile because of his thoughts .


End file.
